silver with two faces
by Anna27tsu
Summary: Shiroyasha le samurai invincible légendaire. Le Bakufu donnerait cher pour voir la tête de ce rebelle tomber. Alors pourquoi le Shinsengumi ont-ils relâché Sakata Gintoki quand se dernier dit qu'il est shiroyasha ? Peut-être parce que tout le monde à du mal à imaginer le yorozuya fainéant comme un monstre sanguinaire ? Mais Shiroyasha et Sakata Gintoki sont-ils la même personnes ?
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Gintama appartient à Hideaki Sorachi

Attention : violence, sang, guerre

Gintoki ne se souvenait plus de la première fois qu'il _**l**_ _ **'**_ _ **a**_ entendu. Mais ça ne fait rien. _**Il**_ lui disait comment réduire sa faim, sa peur et réchauffer son petit corps gelé. Et pour cela Gintoki _ **lui**_ en serai toujours reconnaissant. Même si il avait eu du mal, au début, il ne voulait pas s'approcher de ces cadavres ! Mais _**il**_ avait toujours raison. _**Sa**_ voix profonde comme un serpent, montrait une intelligence que Gintoki savait qu'il ne posséderait jamais. _ **I**_ _ **l**_ le cajolait, le rassurait et c'était presque comme s' _ **il**_ tentait de le séduire. Et surtout _ **il**_ avait des arguments qui ne laissaient pas de place au débat.

 _ **« Si tu ne le fai**_ _ **s**_ _ **pas tu mourras, tu sais ? Tu ne peux pas compter**_ _ **sur les autres, ici c'est chacun pour**_ _**soi »**_ Gintoki _**lui**_ demandait souvent que, si dans ce monde c'est chacun pour soi, pourquoi _**lui**_ l'aidait ? Mais _**il**_ ne répondait jamais.

Alors Gintoki faisait tout ce qu' _ **il**_ voulait. Il ignora l'odeur de décomposition, le sang étalé un peu partout, les corbeaux qui croassaient sur son passage et fouilla dans les poches des samurai et amantos tombés. Il prit le katana écarlate qu' _ **il**_ lui avait dit de prendre. En se souvenant de ce moment précis, Gintoki pouvait encore sentir _**son**_ sourire se former, s'étirer de façon inhumaine, le faisant plus ressembler au joker qu'autre chose. Provoquant un long frisson qui parcourus son petit corps, et _**son**_ envie de meurtre qui le prenait à la gorge et lui donnait cette impression de noyade insupportable.

La nuit, alors qu'il avait le vertige, il montait au plus grand arbre qu'il pouvait trouver. La première fois, il avait paniqué, pleuré, supplié mais _ **il**_ ne voulait rien entendre, _**il**_ l'obligea à monter. Gintoki se mettait en colère contre lui à chaque fois. Mais à partir du soir ou les amantos débarquèrent pour se débarrasser de tout humain encore vivant dans cette zone, Gintoki ne rechigna plus jamais à grimper aux arbres. Il se souvenait du rythme anormale que les battements de son cœur avait pris. Ses yeux suivants frénétiquement les moindres mouvements des colosses ci-dessous et surtout le petit rire qu' _ **il**_ avait eu face à sa peur.

L'hiver, lorsque des engelures recouvraient l'intégralité de son corps, ses mains se fissuraient comme de la glace et ses lèvres prenaient une teinte violette. Il ramassait tout les kimono,tissus et armure qu'il trouvait et se hâta de les enfiler pour mettre le maximum de d'épaisseur entre sa peau et le froid mordant de l'extérieur. Il détestait l'hiver plus que tout, et _**lui**_ aussi. C'était le pire… Pire que la faim ou la soif. Même la peur était préférable au froid. Et toute cette neige qui se moquait de lui l'enrobant et l'aspirant comme si elle essayait de l'engloutir.

Il avait parfois l'impression d'être dans des sables mouvants. Le froid l'attaquait avec tant de violence que son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable, sa peau se fissurait et l'horizon était d'un blanc tellement intense qu'il en devenait éblouissant. Gintoki se demandait si cette neige n'avait pas pris possession de son corps car à chaque fois qu'il soufflait un étrange nuage blanc sortait de sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir ses cordes vocales gelées sur place et lorsque qu'il tenta de hurler sa douleur, seul un son étranglé en sorti. Peut-être qu'avec ses cheveux blanc si semblable à la neige, elle l'avait pris pour son fils ? Peut-être qu'elle n'essayait pas de l'étouffer mais de lui faire un câlin ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est les cheveux banc de toute façon ? Est-ce dû au jour de sa naissance ? Était-ce le jour le plus froid du monde ?

L'hiver était vraiment le pire, il s'immisçait dans toutes vos pensés, il gelait les neurones de votre cerveaux et tout vos organes, il ne laissait rien. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. _Froid, froid, froid, froid, ça brûle, pourquoi ? Froid,_ froid _, faîte_ _s_ _quelque chose mais arrêter ça !_ Il était prêt à tout, et c'est pour ça qu'il a juste hésité une micro seconde à prendre son katana, ouvrir le ventre du cheval d'un guerrier quelconque et s'installer dans les entrailles de l'animal comme _**il**_ lui avait dit de faire.

Parfois il croissait d'autre enfants, il apprit assez vite qu'il fallait éviter ceux qui étaient plus grand que lui. Ces derniers s'approchaient de lui et le menaçaient car ils voulaient prendre ses vêtements et le peu de nourriture qu'il avait... Avant même qu'il commence à paniquer, _**il**_ lui avait dit : _**« Tu ne veux pas leurs donn**_ _ **er,**_ _ **pas vrai ?**_ _ **Moi non plus, alors fait**_ _ **c**_ _ **e que je te di**_ _ **s**_ _ **de faire, d'accord ?**_ _ **Sort ton katana maintenant,**_ _ **G**_ _ **inki. »**_

Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, il sortit son katana de son fourreau, pointa la lame sur les enfants et pris une position de défense, imitant les patriotes jouishishi. Un des garçons ramassa un des nombreux katana et le pointa lui aussi sur Gintoki en sortant un « moi aussi je peux jouer à ça ». Et tandis, qu'il se jetait sur lui, Gintoki fit exactement la même chose que d'habitude, il fit ce qu' _ **il**_ lui disait de faire… _**« Laisse le arriver en premier, esquive et prend sa garde»**_ Il esquiva l'attaque, attrapa la garde et leva sa lame au dessus de la tête de l'autre.

 _ **\- Et ? Tu attends quoi ? Va y, tranche le.**_

 _\- Eh ? Quoi ! Non ! Tu es fou !_

 _- **Tu préfère** **s** **te faire trancher plutôt que lui ? Si tu le fai** **s** **maintenant ils ne viendront plus t'emmerder.**_

 _\- Mais…_

 _ **\- Fais-le.**_

 _\- … Sa main avait bougé toute seule ! I-il en était sur ! Il ne voulait pas…_

Gintoki ne remarqua pas que les autres garçons étaient partis en courant, ni le fait qu' _ **il**_ lui disait d'avancer ou que ses mains tremblaient frénétiquement. Son regard était fixé sur sa lame rouge et à ses pieds un corps inerte. L'entaille partait de l'épaule jusqu'au ventre, on pouvait voir qu'il ni avait eu qu'un seul coup…Le sang coulait abondamment mais ça ne choquait pas Gintoki, il avait déjà vu ça. Sauf que cette fois c'était à cause lui, c'est lui qui avait fait ça… C'était… C'était tellement simple. D'une simplicité effrayante….Ce soir là, aucun mot n'avait été échangé avec _**l'autre**_.

De temps en temps, Gintoki apercevait les troupes des patriotes jouishishi. Et il pouvait sentir une toute nouvelle odeur, celle de la viande grillée. Il fut tenté de se précipiter jusqu'au camps, prendre cette viande dont l'odeur devenait insupportable pour ses narines et son ventre hurlant de faim, puis partir la manger dans son coin. De plus il n'y avait personne au alentour. Mais _**il**_ lui avait dit de rester regarder avant d'agir.

Il se mit donc sur un des arbres à proximité du camps, et observa… Quand, il aperçut un groupe de deux enfants. Ils se ressemblaient, ils étaient certainement de la même famille. Les deux jeunes se sont rapprochés du buffet qui était exposé au yeux de tous. Gintoki voulut descendre immédiatement en comprenant les intentions des deux autres.

 _\- C'est ma viande, c'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier !_

 _ **\- Reste ici ginki, regarde et apprends.**_

Il resta là ou il était. Après tout _**l'autre**_ avait toujours raison… Alors il regarda avec désespoir les deux jeunes renter dans le camps et s'approcher de sa viande. C'est alors que des guerriers sortirent des tentes.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ?_

 _ **\- Ils cherchent des soldats à mettre en première ligne et qui pourraient déstabiliser l'ennemi. Comme des enfants par exemple…**_

 _\- Mais c'est dégelasse !_

 _ **\- Tu comprend maintenant pourquoi je te dis de ne pas les approcher ou d'accepter leurs propositions ?**_

 _\- Oui …_

 _ **L'autre**_ était toujours méfiant. _**Il**_ lui interdisait d'aller vers d'autres enfants ou adultes. De temps en temps c'était les adultes qui venaient vers lui. Ils lui promettaient un lit, des vêtements propres et même un bol de riz si il venait avec eux … Mais _**il**_ donnait toujours la même réponse _**« non »**_. C'est pour ça que le jour ou, un adulte lui a dit qu'il allait lui apprendre à brandir une lame pour protéger son âme et non son corps, il fut surpris d'entendre la réponse de _**l'autre**_.

 _ **« Suit-le »**_


	2. Souka Sonjuku

Gintoki vécut son entrée à l'école Shouka Sonjuku comme une libération. Il mangeait à sa faim, il avait un toit tout les soirs et même des vêtements à sa taille ! Shoyo-sensei lui apprenait l'art du sabre, à lire et à écrire. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec les deux dernières matières mais _**l'autre**_ l'aidait.

Depuis longtemps déjà, _ **il**_ lui apprenait à manier le sabre mais Shoyo-sensei expliquait mille fois mieux ! Et bien sûr, il était plus fort que les autres élèves, il les avait tous battus ! Mais _**l'autre**_ voulait qu'il s'entraîne encore plus que tout le monde. Gintoki ne comprenait pas, il n'avait plus besoin de se battre pour survivre et il n'avait jamais perdu aucun duel ! Jusqu'à se qu'il affronte Sensei, et il avait perdu… Pour la première fois. Depuis, en plus des cours de Shoyo, il s'isolait avec _**l'autre**_ pour s'entraîner.

Il restait collé à Shoyo-sensei pendant la plupart de ses temps libres. Il essayait de décrypter le moindre de ses mouvements, connaître toute l'étendue de ses capacités et comprendre d'où venait cette force monstrueuse. Et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte Shoyo était devenu la personne la plus importante pour lui.

Il ne se familiarisait pas trop avec les autres enfants de l'école et encore moins avec ceux du dojo d'à côté. L'un d'entre eux s'appelait Gonju, il le détestait. Gonju et ses « mignons », comme Gintoki aimait les appeler, lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Au début c'était juste des petits incidents, comme une quantité importante de wasabi dans son riz ou les lacets de ses sandales coupés. Puis progressivement c'est devenu de pire en pire. Ils l'appelaient « démon mangeur de cadavres ». Gintoki savait que, dans son dos, tout le monde l'appelait ainsi… Mais le faire en face…

La dernière mode pour Gonju et sa clic, c'était de se moquer de ses yeux. C'était vraiment anormale qu'ils soient rouges ? Gonju disait que ça portait malheur … Bien sûr ils avaient essayé de le frapper mais ils étaient tellement faibles que c'était souvent le contraire qui se produisait. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde voyait déjà son arrivée comme un signe du mauvais œil. Alors quand ses abrutis allaient se plaindre à leurs parents, c'était Shoyo-sensei qui avait des problèmes pour son comportement.

Mais tout ça c'est brutalement arrêté. Gonju se contentait de le regarder avec peur avant de partir en courant dès qu'il l'apercevait. Gintoki remarqua que cette soudaine tranquillité était arrivée en même temps que sa perte de mémoire. Alors il avait demandé à _**l'autre**_ si _**il**_ était lié à ça ? _**Il**_ avait dit oui… Gintoki n'en demanda pas plus, il n'avait plus à craindre Gonju… Et, en fait, il n'avait pas envie de savoir se qu' _ **il**_ avait bien pu faire… Le fait que son kimono blanc était tâché de sang au niveau des manches était déjà une bonne indication…

Mais le jour où l'on a retrouvé le cadavre de Gonju sur la place principale, Gintoki savait _**qui**_ avait fait ça, et _**il**_ était allé trop loin ! Il _**lui**_ demanda pourquoi ? Il essayait de comprendre. Gonju l'avait déjà laissé tranquille ! _**Il**_ n'avait pas besoin de le tuer, non ? De plus, _**il**_ s'était arrangé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour que le meilleur ami de Gonju aille voir les enquêteurs et se dénoncer, à sa place !Gintoki sentait qu'il allait être malade ...

Depuis, sa relation avec _**l'autre**_ était plus tendue. Leurs discutions étaient presque inexistante car il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Après tout _**il**_ ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, alors Gintoki allait le lui faire comprendre. Mais de toute évidence, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout… Ses mains bougeaient toutes seules de plus en plus souvent, il disait le contraire de ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire, il avait des maux de têtes insupportables en continu et ça en devenaient fatiguant…

Shoyo lui demandait s'il allait bien, s'il se reposait bien ou encore s'il dormait bien. Gintoki comprit que ses maux de têtes lui donnait une impression de fatigue et de lassitude sur son visage. A plusieurs reprises, il eu envie de lui parler de _**l'autre**_ et toute cette histoire avec Gonju. Mais à chaque fois que l'idée arrivait dans sa tête, il pouvait sentir _**ça**_ panique monter à une vitesse impressionnante. Et, par respect à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, _et par peur aussi_ , il répondait toujours que tout allait bien.

De plus, Gintoki savait qu'entendre des voix dans sa tête n'est pas vraiment la définition du mot normale… Déjà que tout le monde le regardaient de travers… Il avait juste envie qu'on cesse de le regarder comme un monstre ! C'était si difficile à comprendre ?!

Un jour un duelliste arriva au dojo. Ce n'était pas une chose rare, non, ce qui l'était plus, c'est que Shoyo-sensei n'était pas là. Alors, Gintoki, en tant que meilleur élève de l'école Shouka Sonjuku, il s'occupa personnellement du duelliste. Et c'était super facile. En même temps, c'était juste un gamin du dojo d'en face. Il avait les yeux verts et les cheveux étrangement violet.

 _ **\- Tu es mal placé pour dire que les gens ont une étrange couleur de cheveux, Ginki.**_

 _\- Tais toi !_

Mais ce qui surprit Gintoki le plus, c'est que le duelliste revint le lendemain et le sur-lendemain et le jours-d'après… Il venait tous le jours en fait. Et à chaque fois c'était la même chose, il gagnait. Facilement en plus. Au bout de deux mois, Taka quelque chose… Bref le duelliste, se ramena avec un ami à lui, Katsura. Et, il remarqua qu'il passait plus de temps avec les deux nouveaux qu'avec les enfants de son propre dojo ! Mais il aimait tellement faire des duels avec Takasugi et sourire face à sa défaite. Il adorait écorcher le nom de Katsura et voir son air boudeur. Et surtout, il remarqua que quand il était entouré, il ne **_l'_** entendait plus.


	3. Otose

Gintoki ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il secoua légèrement la tête et les paquets de neiges qui s'étaient installés sur sa tête tombèrent sur ses genoux. En baissant le regard, il remarqua que ses pieds avaient pris une couleur violette. Et tandis que le sommeil le quittait, la douleur bien familière du froid se faisait ressentir de nouveau.

L'albinos jura, puis il ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine pour se donner une vague impression de chaleur. Gintoki essaya, sans grand succès, de se remémorer les dernières heures, ou jours ? Il ne savait plus, et il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il était si fatigué, ses membres ankylosés tremblaient frénétiquement. Un souvenir du temps, où enfant, il luttait faiblement contre le froid. Avec pour seul compagnie des centaines de cadavres, et des corbeaux attendant leur prochain repas. Gintoki se mit à rire et sa gorge, qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis plusieurs jours certainement, n'émit qu'un son inhumain ressemblant à un grognement de bête mourante. Si quelqu'un était rentré dans ce petit cimetière, on l'aurait sûrement pris pour un fou. Mais l'albinos n'en avait que faire, il était vraiment fou. Il avait perdu sa santé mentale depuis longtemps déjà, depuis qu'il avait entendu _**sa**_ voix la première fois.

Gintoki pouvait voir cette jeune version de lui-même à quelque mètre de lui maintenant. Il savait que c'était juste une illusion. Une illusion que son cerveau détraqué avait fabriquée. L'enfant devant lui le regardait avec un air confus.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ? Désoler p'tit gars, mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on désire… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? Quoi que tu fasses, on en revient toujours au même point. Il n'y a pas de façon de s'en sortir…

L'enfant le regardait avec un air triste maintenant.

\- Je t'ai vexé ? Oooh, quel dommage. Mais que veux-tu ? Tu es juste un démon, tout ce que tu touches devient de la poussière. Alors arrête de te voiler la face et ABANDONNE ! Merde...

Gintoki se prit la tête entre les mains et respira péniblement. Reprenant peu à peu son calme, il releva la tête. L'enfant n'était plus là… _**L'autre**_ qui en avait sûrement marre de le voir délirer, lui repassa en mémoire l'image d'une petite fille au yeux bleus et au cheveux blancs. Celle qui lui avait fait promettre de ne pas mourir avant qu'elle ne soit devenue une shinigami. Promesse ? Pfff, il ne comptait pas la tenir. Il était devenu un expert dans ce domaine, alors pourquoi pas une de plus.

Shiroyasha allait mourir dans un petit cimetière d'Edo d'hypothermie, de faim ou de soif ? Tout combattant du jouishishi qui se respecte serait indigné qu'on puisse poser une telle question. Si Shiroyasha devait mourir, ce serait sur les champs de bataille, emportant avec lui un ennemi surpuissant. Mais Gintoki préférait avoir une mort sans fanfare et paillettes. Là, assis seul dans la neige. Oui, ça lui convenait.

Le monde continuerait de tourner, même si deux démons s'éteignaient ce soir. Le démon mangeur de cadavres et le démon blanc. Shiroyasha… Gintoki savait que ce n'était pas son nom, mais le _**sien**_. La première fois qu'il avait entendu ce nom c'était… Ah ! Oui. Le jour où, alors qu'il combattait un Amanto plutôt coriace, un autre extraterrestre s'était glissé dans son dos pour lui tirer dessus. Et pendant que la balle traversait son épaule, son monde devenait noir. Quand il se réveilla ses vêtements blancs étaient devenus rouges et les quelques Amanto qui avaient survécus le regardaient avec crainte. Mais le pire c'était très certainement le fait que même ses alliés le regardaient de la même manière. Heureusement que, ce jour-là, Katsura et Takasugi étaient sur un autre front. Depuis les gens chuchotaient _**son**_ nom avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration.

 _ **L'autre**_ , ou _**Shiro**_ comme il s'était habitué à l'appeler, était ravi. _**Il**_ pouvait prendre le contrôle n'importe quand et faire se qu' _ **il**_ voulait. Après tout, ils étaient en guerre. Et sur le champs de bataille personne ne faisait la différence. Parce que, oui, il y avait des divergences entre eux. Lui, était juste un enfant brisé par deux fois dans cette guerre. Il était d'abord un de ses nombreux enfants-cadavres, errant sans autre but que celui d'être là demain. Puis il était devenu un rebelle, un guerrier, un samurai ou encore un traître au yeux du gouvernement, peu importe. Toute la fatigue et le désespoir accumulés avaient fait disparaître l'éclat dans ses yeux.

Les yeux, c'était là leur différence. Les siens étaient morts, ils reflétaient toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues, alors que ceux de _**Shiro**_ étincelaient. Il était un idiot fini, confus, déprimant à souhait, trop fragile et impuissant pour cette guerre, un autre alcoolique repoussant et amère. Et quand il se regardait dans un miroir, il y voyait juste un gars bizarre, pâle, tordu et brisé par toutes ces atrocités. _**L'autre**_ était intelligent et malin, calme en toute situation, corrompu par ses envies sadiques, c'était un tyran cruel et méprisable, aux tendances narcissiques et égoïstes. Gintoki faisait certainement partie du groupe de ceux qui se font écraser, et _**lui**_ de ceux qui écrasent.

Au fil des ans, leur relation s'était dégradée. Sur le champ de bataille, _**Shiro**_ tranchait tout sur son passage. Et pas seulement les Amanto, ses alliés aussi… Ses camarades. Par contre, _**il**_ laissait toujours Takasugi, Katsura et Sakamoto. Peut-être qu' _ **il**_ avait compris que ces trois guignols étaient ce qui lui permettait de garder un minimum de santé mentale.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de sa rêverie. Une vielle femme était rentrée dans le cimetière. _Avec un peu de chance, elle ne me remarquera même pas_ se dit-il. Sauf que la vielle s'arrêta pile devant la tombe sur laquelle il était adossé. Puis elle y déposa des offrandes. _Pas de chance, il n'y a aucun doute, elle m_ _'_ _a vue_. L'odeur insupportable de nourriture qui flottait dans l'air n'était qu'un douloureux rappel pour son ventre vide. La vielle ne dit rien et Gintoki non plus. Un silence maladroit s'installa dans le cimetière... Ne tenant plus il fini par dire :

\- Hé ! La vielle. Ce sont des manju ? Je peux en avoir ? Je crève de faim.

\- Ils appartiennent à mon mari. Demande-lui.

Comme Gintoki avait pu le deviner avec sa silhouette, cette femme était vielle. Et sa voix le confirmait. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il attrapa les manju dans son dos. Ah, non c'était des dango. Il devait vraiment être au bout pour qu'il se soit trompé sur un sujet aussi important que la bouffe. Il avala toutes les offrandes d'un trait. A nouveau le souvenir d'un enfant qui mangeait en quatrième vitesse, craignant le retour des guerriers lui revient en mémoire.

\- Qu'a dit mon mari ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Aucune idée. Les morts ne parlent pas, dit-t-il machinalement. Si les morts pouvaient parler, alors sa vie serait une cacophonie. Tous ces cadavres qui viendraient pour déverser leurs haines sur lui… Ils seraient certainement un nombre impressionnant.

\- Il ne faudra pas te plaindre. Ce sera de ta faute si tu es maudit. Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre, il était déjà maudit. Tout ce qu'il touchait se mettait à brûler. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mangeait les offrandes des morts.

\- Les morts ne parlent pas et ils ne mangent pas de dango. Alors j'ai fait une promesse. Je n'oublierais pas cette dette. Ta femme n'a plus très longtemps à vivre, mais je vais la protéger à ta place. C'était vrai, il avait vraiment pensé ça. Encore une promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir.

\- Dit moi tu as quel âge ? Dit-elle après un certain temps.

Quel âge ? Il ne savait même plus. La guerre avait altéré sa notion du temps. Il savait juste que Sensei l'avait trouvé autour de ses huit-neuf ans et qu'il était sur un champ de bataille à quatorze ans. Finalement, c'est _**Shiro**_ qui eut le plaisir de répondre à sa place.

 _ **\- Seize ans.**_ Il ne pouvait pas juste disparaître ? Ou au moins, lui faire croire qu'il avait disparu ? Un autre silence maladroit s'installa entre eux.

\- Et tu comptes me protéger comment si tu meurt dans ce cimetière ? Il n'avait pas de réponse cette fois. Puis elle reprit. Si tu veux tenir ta promesse, reste avec moi dans ce cas. Elle se releva et partit.

Gintoki hésita quelque instants. Mais il finit par se lever et la suivre. L'albinos se dit qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de ne pas briser cette promesse là. Il soupira. Non vraiment, quoi qu'il fasse, il en revenait toujours au même point.


End file.
